


Through The Fogged Windows and Open Doors

by frooley



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Patrick has a big fat crush, Pre-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so does Pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frooley/pseuds/frooley
Summary: Sweet love of Chicago, kiss the boy.





	Through The Fogged Windows and Open Doors

**Author's Note:**

> To explain, if it's needed, I deleted all (most) of my chapter stories (in the FOB fandom at least) due to my lack of motivation for them. To make up ill be posting little drabbles every once and a while.  
> Enjoy!

With the windows fogged from the cold and the heater high enough to nearly burn him, Patrick didn’t know what to do. The snow that piled outside definitely didn’t appeal to him, though he knew that if Pete was here, he’d probably would be dragged out and thrown in it. He sighed, then sniffled, and then cursed under his breath. Pulling himself up into a sitting position, he reached into his pant pocket and plucked out his phone. 

Dialing one of the few numbers he knew by heart, he put it on speaker and felt his heart skip a number of times as the dial tone began. 

“Hello!” A voice, one Patrick was quite familiar with, spoke with excitement. Patrick smiled softly before speaking. “Hi, Pete.” he spoke, dumbly, as his face reddened.  _ God, this whole crush thing needs to end. _

“‘Trick! Hows my favorite little man?” Pete all but yelled, it seemed, as the speaker started to crackle when he spoke. None the less, the recognition made Patrick feel warm.

“I think I caught a cold, but I’m sure it’ll pass.” He laughed,  _ nervous.  _ There was a pause of silence, and a tad bit of rustling on Pete’s side. Patrick’s small fell slightly, looking at the phone to make sure he hadn’t hung up.  _ No _ . Just a weird pause. 

“Jesus, Patrick, do you ever have company over? Open up the door!” Pete laughed out, and Patrick could only imagine he was smiling too.

“What does that even mean? Of course I do! But why are you here?” He asks, standing and making his way to the door regardless of his confusion.

“Too many questions, lunchbox. Just open the door, it’s freezing out here!” By then, Patrick had reached and opened the door, revealing a shivering Pete, dressed in only a t-shirt and ripped black jeans. 

“God, you’re a dumbass, Pete” Patrick  _ tried _ to state seriously, but the overwhelming feeling of Pete’s  _ person _ surrounding him in a hug made him stutter.

“Yeah, I’m  _ your  _ dumb ass, though.” Pete smiled, sticking his cold hands under Patrick’s sweater, laughing loudly at the shriek it elicited. Patrick frowned deeply, smacking his friend on the shoulder as soon as he pushed him away. 

“You’re so cute when you’re mad.” Pete smiled wide, teeth showing and it made Patrick forget about the  _ open  _ door for a moment. As to add on to Pete’s comment, he slammed the door shut and stomped, only lightly, away. Pete followed shortly after kicking of his snow covered shoes.

“So, you’re sick?” Pete asks, trailing behind Patrick as he walked back into his living room. Patrick just nodded, no longer ‘mad’ and honestly quite embarrassed.

“Why are you here, though?” Patrick questioned after a moment, sitting down on the couch. Pete sat next to him, a bit too  _ close _ , and laid his head on Patrick’s shoulder.

“To take care of you, silly.” He explains, wrapping an arm around Patrick, who jumped slightly from the contact. “Can’t have a friend be ill and alone!”

Patrick gulped, once again, and spared a nod and smile. He felt his face heat up even more as Pete began rubbing his face into his shoulder.

“God, you’re so warm! Good for snuggling.” Pete murmured, pulling the other closer involuntarily.

“Hah, right. You’re funny.” Patrick forced a laugh, moving to sit up. Pete just held on tighter, moving his face into the crook of Patrick’s neck.

“I’m serious, Patrick.” Pete tells him, his breath ghosting on Patrick’s neck. “I’m not good at confessing but, this me telling you I like you.” 

There was a moment of silence, and it made Pete wary, his arms slowing retracting from Patricks middle. A hand stopped them, and Patrick looked at him red faced.

 

“You better not be joking.” Patrick choked, hesitantly reaching a hand out to touch Pete’s cheek.

Pete smiles and pulls Patrick back, closer before, til he was practically in his lap. He presses a kiss on Patrick’s cheek and looks him in the eyes.

 

“I swear for the love of Chicago, I’m serious.”


End file.
